Prefinished-Prefabricated-Volumetric-Construction (PPVC) units are currently being used to quickly and efficiently construct buildings. This construction technique requires neighbouring units to be coupled together. Any such couplings need to ensure adequate structural continuity between adjacent modules. It is generally desirable to provide an effective and cost efficient module connection system.
It is desirable to construct PPVC modules such that the modules can be assembled with very small tolerances. It is also desirable to ensure that joined modules provide vertical and horizontal structural continuity.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.